Harry Potter-Starlight Academy
by alizza2000
Summary: "No? what do you mean no?" "Why would i choose to go there if it seems everyone forgot about me? You said i'm famous there right? Why then did no one check up on me?"
1. CHAPTER UNDER CONSTRUCTION

**So after I posted this story my computer got a virus so I had to figure out how to post chapters on my phone and did all the editing on it so there maybe some mistakes.**

Enjoy the story!

Harry Potter: Starlight Academy

Ch. 1

It was a normal day in a normal house with a normal family. That's how the Dursleys liked it, however there is one unnormal thing the Dursleys have, they call it freak . Freak lives in the cupboard under the stairs 'freaks real name is Harry Potter the boy-who-lived according to most of the wizarding world aftee he survived the killing curse the same one that killed his parents and that same day he was dumped on his Aunts doorstep. Harry didn't know his history. His realitives told him that his parents where drunkards who died in a car crash. However Harry was about to learn all about his past today.

"Vernon wake up!'

Petunia shook her husband awake

"Pet? Is something wrong?"

Petunia looked angry she thrusted a letter at him

"I just received this letter it's from them they are sending a teacher from that that school here to get the boy and get school supplies!"

Vernon turned slightly red "

They should just take the freak and leave we never wanted him in the first place ungrateful little..."

"I know that" Petunia snapped

"but we have no choice unless we want them nosing their unnatural ness into our lives we have to deal with it for today until he gets to school"

Vernon look very angry but knew that they would not stop unless they got what they wanted. "Boy! Get in here right now!"

Harry paused weeding and got up frowning he didn't remember doing anything today and Dudley wouldn't be back from the sleepover so soon.

"One of your kind is coming here so be ready. And if they asked we did not tell you anything because we wanted you to have a normal life."

Harry nodded after seeing the dismissal he left again. 'My kind? What the heck does that mean? Did they know my parents? If so why didn't they come sooner? Did they leave me here to rot? 'Harrys mind was racing he didn't know what to think or do all he knew is he has to have answers on why he was here and who they were. Three hours later found harry sitting on the couch staring at a stern old woman silence reign between the two of them before finally the women spoke

"your aunt told me that they didn't say anything about magic?"

Harry gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was crazy 'is she insane? There's no such thing as magic. The woman (McGonagall) he thought was her name

"You see Harry witches and wizards exist."

The look continued.

Perhaps I should show you."

McGonagall pulled out a stick causing aunt Petunia to wince as if jolted. Harry nearly snorted 'a stick what's she going to do with a stick?' she waved it and said a weird word harry nearly thought this was all a prank by some insane asylum when the chair across the room grew legs and walked out, a shriek was heard then a loud THUD Dudley had just fainted.

"You see Mr. Potter witches and wizards exist your parents where magical and so are you."

"Wait my parents? If they where magical why did they die in a car crash?"

McGonagall looked offend

"A car crash? No Mr. .Potter I can assure you they did not die in a car crash." Harry gave her a questioning look

"Then how did they die?"

She looked a bit uncomfortable and seem to sigh

#they were murdered by an evil wizard. You survived"

even more questions filled Harry's mind

"wait how did I survive?"

"No one knows how you did it but everyone know you did it. You're famous in the wizarding world after defeating the evil wizard."

"….Your joking you have got to be joking famous? How the bloody hell can I be famous? I am Harry just Harry you must have the wrong person."

McGonagall frowned at this

"i can assure you I am not joking I hardly ever joke. Now I am here to take you to diagon alley to get your books." She stood up and put her 'stick away "Harry still didn't move

"I don't understand me famous? Diagon ally? Wizards? Hogdewarts?"

"Hogwarts" McGonagall corrected

"and yes you're famous. Diagon ally is the place where wizards shop."

Harry frowned something didn't make sense if he was famous in this 'world' or whatever then why haven't they visited or sent people or even be stalked by the media! The way McGonagall is saying it it's like he's very important then they didn't they help him? They are wizards right? Shouldn't they have been able to tell if he was in trouble or something?

"No" "No what do you mean no?"

"Why would I choose to go there if it seems everyone forgot about me? You said I'm famous there right? Why then did no one check up on me?"

McGonagall said nothing just gapped at him before closing her mouth she didn't know it'd be this hard to get harry to join he head a valid point however he must come to Hogwarts where else would he go? His parents went there so he has to go there just like his parents and get sorted into Gryffindor just like his parents she decided to try at least one last shot

"Mr. Potter your parents went to Hogwarts it's the best school in Britain!" Harry frowned

"I am not my parents and I don't bloody care if Hogwarts is the only school! I don't want to go through people gawking at me or using me! Now please leave!"

"How about you come to the alley at least to see it and get some money out for school." Harry's eyes narrowed weighing the options 'maybe I should just to see it maybe they have a reason for leaving me here . Wait money I have money?' deciding to give it a shot he stood up.

"Fine, let me get ready then we will leave."

Once Harry was ready McGonagall handed him pin and said for him to touch it. He stated at it on confusion a pin what? He'll have to ask later' He did and next thing he knew he was on his face in a bar groaning he stood up after checking to see he was ok. McGonagall lead him outside to a brick wall she tapped it with her 'stick' and the wall opened to reveal an alley with busy people shopkeepers and families. "Welcome Mr. Potter to diagon alley."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

Harry eyed the white building in front of him as they moved closer he still wasn't sure about this but he had no choice if he was going to get these people off his back he needed to find a way to keep them away as they entered he came face to face with.. goblins? yes goblins… they walked up to one wearing a blue nametag. ( **lets just pretend they wear nametags ok?)**

"Mr Potter would like to view his account."

The goblin barely looked up

"All new students must take the inheritance test please wait over there"

He pointed to a row of seats near a hallway. Frowning Mcgonagall escorted him over there muttering about how it wasn't needed for him to get a test.. After five minutes of waiting

"Mr. Potter please follow me." It was a human with a badge on that said Hi! my name is Ore

standing up he began to follow Or down the hallway till they reached a door with **Inheritance Room 1A**

"Are you his guardian?" Or asked Mcgonagall

"No bu-"

"No entrance we will come get you once we are finished."

Looking upset she was about to argue when Harry was pushed into the room the door closed and locked. Jumping at the sound of the door banging he turned around and stared at the person behind the desk

"Isnt this place supposed to be run by goblins?" Harry asked

"Yes but sometimes they need help with the beginning of the year with all the inheritance tests we have to do."

"Oh."

"Anyway I am Marco, please sit down." Marco said.

Harry resisting the urge to laugh at the name sat in the cold chair.

"Now please cut your hand and put it on this parchment."

 _Who uses parchment anymore? Paper is way easier._

Handing him a knife harry hesitated _these people are insane_ carefully he cut his hand and pressed it into the parchment. Then lifting his head when told too he stared at the paper slowly words appeared.

 _Name Harry James Potter_

Age 10

 _Parents James Harold Potter (Deceased) Lily Rose Potter Nee Evans (Deceased)_

 _Close Relatives_

 _The Black Family_ :

Sirius Black

Bellatrix Black

Narcissa Black (Malfoy)

 _Accounts_

 _Slytherin (By Conquest)_

 _Prevelle (Family Line)_

 _Potter (Family Line)_

 _Black (Family Line)_

 _Trust_

 _Accounts Hold_

 _Slytherin 20,650,000G 45S 2KN_

 _Prevelle Potter have been joined as of January 21 1971_

 _Prevelle Potter 3,000,000G 200S 100KN_

 _Black 4,000,000G 0S 0KN_

 _Trust 1,000,000G FOR SCHOOL USE_

 _Access_

 _Prevelle Potter_

 _Trust_

 _Slytherin Black are unavailable until age 18._

 _Transfers_

 _HogwartsSlytherin 500,000 (Every Year Since opening last use was by Tom Riddle)_

 _Prevelle PotterTrust 1,000,000 (Once October 1st 1880)_

 _People Who have access to vaults_

 _Black_

 _Bellatrix_

 _Narcissa_

 _Sirus_

 _Potter/Prevelle_

 _Dumbledore (Removed)_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Petter Pettigrew(Removed)_

 _Slytherin_

 _Tom Riddle (Deceased)_

Harry choked as he read this he had money? real money! this was great! a cough broke him out of his thoughts

"Would you like to read your parents will?"

"They had a will? Yes I would" A piece of paper was slid towards him.

 _I James Harold Potter decree this to be my will I Lily Rose Potter decree this to be my will and wills made before this one is null and void._

 _Peter Pettegrew If you betrayed us of your own free will we give to you nothing._

 _Sirius We give you 500,000G and take care of Harry please NO PRANKING Lils_ _ **fine but he better do well in school Sirius!**_

 _Remus We give you 500,000g BUY A HOUSE AND A NEW WARDROBE REMUS LUPIN OR I WILL HAUNT YOU._

Harry we leave you everything else have a good life sweetheart and no matter what know that we love you.

Signed

Lily Rose Potter

James Harold Potter

Witness

Sirius Black

Albus Dumbledore

Guardians of Harry James Potter

Sirius Black

Augusta Longbottom

Poppy Pomfrey

MY SISTER PETUNIA IS TO GO NO WHERE NEAR HARRY.

Harry was too stunned to say anything for awhile.

"We will see about getting Sirius Black a trail then."

Frowning he looked at Marco

"What?"

"He was put into prison because a lot of people thought him to be guilty of betraying your parents."

"He didn't have a trail!"

"We will get it corrected ."

An hour past by and after an argument with about buying his books he was now at the dursleys sending a rejection letter to hogwarts if they wanted him their supposed 'savior' then they shouldn't have abandoned him here in an abusive home.

 **Location**

 **America**

 **Florida**

 **Unknown City**

 **Starlight Academy**

 **Teacher Meeting**

"Looks like we got a student from britain who accepted our invitation"

A women who had brown hair and blue eyes said.

A vibration from the table caused

eyes to be drawn towards the center a file popped up.

Mr Hunter the Potions master for grades 3-4 grabbed it.

"Looks like someone else has decided to not go to Hogwarts. Has magic hating guardians lives in the cupboard under the stairs.. A Mr Harry Potter." He informed everyone

The headmistress nodded looking towards the first year teachers she asked

"Who would like to go?"

Mrs Oakwood the defense for 1-2nd years stepped in

"I will I just finished grading the 2nd years homework so I am free this afternoon."

"Wonderful, now how has the orientation for parents going?"

One very long meeting later

There was a knock on the door.

Mr. Dursley got up and answered it

"How may I help you?"

"hello! My name is Veronica Oakwood and I am a professor at a boarding school over in america where we take in low and troubled students and turn them into law abiding citizens!"

narrowing his eyes Vernon Dursley eyed her

"There's nothing wrong with my son."

Laughing Mrs Oakwood replied.

"No no of course not I am talking about your nephew."

Tensing he glanced around the neighborhood before motioning the professor inside.

Follow into the kitchen they both sat down at the table.

"How much is this school?"

"Only 800 pounds."

"800 POUNDS FOR A YEAR WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

"No! No! see since we are a boarding school and its overseas it is 100 pounds a year 800 is 8 years which is the course of our school."

he eyed her warily _800 pounds and he would get rid of the freak!_

"We also offer a summer program but I am afraid that is an extra 50 a year. So that in a total would be 1,150 pounds of course we offer a payment plan you can send us 100 in the beginning of the year and 50 at the end and of course he can have on school jobs to lower the cost we will send you updates about the bills."

He remembered what petunia said they would come and check on him every summer at the beginning and end.

"Is it possible for him to be sent home the first week of summer and last?"

"Of course!"

Grinning he offer his hand to her.

"Deal."

15 Minutes later

Harry glanced around the limousine he was in wow.. tuning back in to hear his professor who just started talking.

"Now here is a packet about our school and everything you need to know take your time in reading it."

eyeing the packet he took it and began to read

 _Starlight Academy For Magics_

She had of course explained to him that they were actually a magical school.

"Due to a treaty we are unable to interfere until you deny Hogwarts, That is why we could get you until now."

when he had asked her why they hadn't come get him earlier.

 _Starlight Academy allows all those with magical powers to come and study here from goblins to Human-shifters including werewolfs and vampires!_

 _Vampires are given blood from a donation hospital right on campus every week!_

 _Werewolfs are put in a magical container every full moon and are given potions to stop from hurting themselves_

 _You will get to learn non-Maj subjects such as fencing math history etc. Magical you will be able to learn charms transfiguration and potions! among many more._

 _Please make it to school in time to sign up for extracurricular classes._

 _ALL FIRST YEARS WILL BE GIVEN 6TH OR 7TH YEAR GUIDES_

 _List of Things You need to bring,_

 _Broom_

 _Wand_

 _Potion Equipment_

 _Transfiguration for beginners Theory_

 _Potions theory_

 _Potions for beginners_

 _Charms theory_

 _Charms for beginners_

 _History of magical Britian &America_

 _History of Non-Maj_

 _Robes_

 _Winter clothing_

 _notebooks_

 _Pens (200 should last through first semester)_

 _Pencils (200)_

 _Quils_

 _Bathroom Stuff_

 _List of things not allowed_

 _NO Prank products_

 _THERE WILL BE A STUDENT STORE ON CAMPUS_

"What's a non-Maj?"

"Non magicial. we will be shopping for your stuff at the mall."

"Will I be able to get money from my account?"

"Yes there is a gringotts in every country."

nodding he looked out the window noticing that they were going towards the beach they car went faster as they shot towards the pier fear gripped his as he grabbed onto the seats they flew off of the pear and just as they were about to hit the water they landed on an invisible road they kept going. letting out a breath of relief he smiled as they moved across the ocean closing his eyes he went to sleep.

" wake up."

He was being shaken awake by his new professor.

"We are here."

glancing out the door he noticed they were in front of a tall building glowing as the light hit it standing up slowly he grinned.

After retrieving money from his account and getting a credit card the professor took him to go by a wand in the store rows of these machines where there kids were lining up and putting their hands in them.

"Now all you have to do is stick your hand in one it will take your blood and magical signature and pick the perfect wand for you." informed him walking slowly he approached an empty machine and stuck his hand inside he started to feel ticklish in that hand before something poked it. A screen appeared above his head and a microphone came out right in front of his mouth. the words formed

"Please say into the mic Wingardium Leviosa"

He repeated the phrase into the mic it vanished along with the screen he felt something in his hand felt like wood grabbing it he attempted to pull his hand out it didn't work feeling nervous he tried again nothing. A Voice came from behind him

"You gotta pay for it."

Glancing behind him stood a girl around his age with black hair and blue eyes she seemed to be smirking at him. raising an eyebrow he felt his face heat up turning back to it he noticed a slot saying slipe card press blue button if cash. swiping his card he managed to pull out his hand this time. A long wand sat in his hand it was dark brown with a twisty top as if someone was trying to take off the top part a paper came out.

Bark:

Blue Tree

Core:

Vampire Fang

"Cool vampire fang. I'm a dragon scale, I'm Mykayla pronounced MEH-KAY-LA. You are?"

The girl from earlier asked. Flushing he looked at her.

"Harry, Harry Potter"

Staring at him for a moment she smirked

"Come on I saw you with my Aunt earlier we should get back to her before she worries."

She already turned around and started walking running to catch up with her he asked

"Professor Oakwood is your aunt?"

Nodding Mykayla seemed a bit troubled

"Yeah but I hate it when people think I am gonna use that to my advantage not likely. And no I would never cheat"

"Never said you would."

"mhm."

"MYKAYLA OVER HERE."

A voice from their right shouted her head snapped over she let out a slight groan before motioning for him to follow they moved into the food court and found Mrs. Oakwood in a conversation with two people the male had black hair and green eyes the women had blond hair and blue eyes the was a girl standing and waving to them she had blonde hair and green eyes. as they got closer Mrs Oakwood looked at him.

"Very sorry had to deal with something so I left one of my friends in charge of you until we were ready to eat of course I see mykayla found you and brought you over here."

"It's ok Ma'am."

" meet Trent Oakwood His wife Brianna Oakwood and their daughters Mykayla whom you meet and Trinity. Both will be in your year."

Smiling he greeted them all soon he was brought to a building where international kids stay until school.

Once the teacher left he was shown his room but Brittney who warned him

"Touch nothing that isn't yours got it? good." Then left he then meet his "lovely" roommate Brad who proceeded to tell him to keep his stuff on his side or else.

He layed down on his bed and couldn't help but think about how his life is changing and how fast it is..

 **TA DA! FINALLY FINISHED with this chapter atleast I started writing and couldn't stop today. also I find shopping scenes very boring sometimes so I won't write them now but once I am finished with book 1 I will be going back and writing all the long shopping and fun scenes that I didn't write here.**

 **REVIEW with ideas because I am losing Ideas here.**

 **ALSO if I get anything wrong let me know ok? I am trying to get the description or characters as close as they are in the book. Also I changed a few things.**

 **1st Year is required to take an inheritance test so old lines can be found if muggleborns happen to have a squib in their family.**

 **2.G=Gallons(Made of real gold) S=Sickles(Made of real silver) KN=Knuts(Copper)**

 **3.1Gallon=$100/100 pounds 1Sickle=$50/50 pounds 1knut=$25/25 pounds**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT COMING!"

Dumbledore felt like he was having a heart attack his deputy headmistress McGonagall just told him that not only did refuse Hogwarts but Starlight Academy managed to get to him before they could try again.

He fell into the throne chair and left out a breathe that stupid school ruins everything! he hated the contract between them, but it was the only thing keeping them from taking ALL of their magical students.

Throwing everything off of his desk he yelled

"THAT BLASTED SCHOOL CONTRACT."

Minerva stepped forward

"Is it possible to defy the contract?"

"No, if I tried I would lose my magic."

Pulling out a key, he unlocked a drawer. and pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it to Minerva she looked over it.

 _Contract between Hogwarts and Starlight Academy_

 _I Starlight academy will_ _not_ _pitch our school to potential British students of Hogwarts unless they reject the school. in which case we shall come and offer our school. I Hogwarts do agree that any student who rejects going to Hogwarts will be able to accept placement in Starlight Academy_ _without the_ _interference of Hogwarts Headmaster, Deputy Headmaster/mistress, Staff, or Students._

 _ANY BREAKING OF THIS CONTRACT RESULTS IN LOSS OF MAGIC._

 _Signed,_

 _Agatha Wigsby Cann Lowery_

 _Starlight Headmistress Starlight Deputy_

 _Blayde Huntington Dior Elven_

 _Hogwarts Headmaster Hogwarts Deputy_

 _Issued 1890_

"He was angry about the fact we left him there without any help or check-ups." A snort came from the corner a man with black almost grease like hair stood and walked closer. His beady black eyes which make everyone creeped out. zeroed in on the Deputy Headmistress

"More like angry about how we didn't come and worship at his feet. even if he didn't know I more than sure that his relatives spoiled the little brat just like their son, no doubt this was a prank created by him and his relatives."

sighing McGonagall nodded

"seeing as how they didn't act like we planned it's possible they were in on it."

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead they needed to plan something and quick.

"You were planning on the tri-wizard tournament correct Albus?"Minerva asked a smirk appeared on her face.

"Yes. Why?"

"What if we just happen to have a random lockout then begging a certain *ahem* school to host it there we would be able to get into contact with him and maybe get a transfer?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled plans started forming in his mind.

"Yes, I agree but it would have to be something huge in order to get them to agree. after all we don't need to harry to fall into the wrong hands and go into the dark now would we?"

"Of course not.. After all, we already had Tom such a shame we have to kill both of them anyway." Severus answered with a smirk. "It was a shame we had to sacrifice The Potters in order to get Tom under control. However, it was for the best. sacrifices had to be made and we can't risk the good of the wizarding world."

"No.. no we can not."

Later that night Albus was sitting in his office cursing that school Harry was supposed to come here raise Voldemort then become a dark Lord himself then HE would destroy them both thus being the Defeater of 3 DARK LORDS but no the bloody potter got in the way of EVERYTHING. After all that time of planning and convincing Minerva that the Potters want him to be in charge of Harry and that he had received word that he was defying his parents name! Now everything had to be replanned which was possible. However, this would take more time…

 **Location**

 **America**

 **Florida**

 **Starlight Academy Orphan Home 1A**

Harry sighed as he thought more about this passed day. Making a list in his head, he went over it.

Some Professor comes to my house tells me I am famous and am important to something called the wizarding community, however, they dumped me at my relatives who hurt me abuse me and have never even told me my name till I was 7. Why was it so important just why?

I am rich kinda. I could buy my own house!

My parents said to never let Aunt Petunia near me… Why did this dumbledore guy put me there?

He was sure there were more, but he was exhausted. staring out at the night sky. He wasn't sure what to make of this place yet, but hopefully he would make some friends. no one would run away or scream as he came near! Dudley wasn't here to threaten them, but he had a feeling his roommate is a bit like Dudley from the way he grunted at him earlier. Oh well, tomorrow he is going to go get the yearly health check up.

TOMORROW!

Harry was escorted into the hospital room. It was a light blue with a bed a table and a sink.

"Ok, I am going to scan you and see if you have any bruises we can heal."

The doctor Mr. Williams had brown hair and blue eyes. Pulling out a green wand he waved it over Harry. Looking at the report that came out, he frowned. Walking over to the wall he pressed his wand to it and spoke.

"I need nutrient potions and a Horcrux removing device."

"Did you just say-"

Grimacing he nodded

"Yes, I am afraid I have a patient from England who was made into one."

"Right away Sir."

Harry paled slightly it sounded bad.

"Whats a Horcrux?"

The doctor looked pained he walked towards him.

"It is something that is VERY illegal here, we will explain what it is when you are older. Also, it seems the blocks on your magic placed when you were born where not removed don't worry this is normal it's to stop the child from exploding. We will put you into sleep mode and get everything removed."

Harry's mind was reeling with this information. Soon he was under.

When he woke up he felt different.

"Ah good you're awake. Now your blocks and Horcrux are removed you will be going through a growth spurt. Also, you will be required to take a few potions for a while. Now we also found another block on you it was placed by Dumbledore on your 7th birthday."

Harry frowned

"Wait what?"

"Don't worry we had it taken care of. Also, your eyesight was caused on purpose.. it'll take awhile to get it corrected or we can get you contacts."

Hesitating he thought about it for a minute and decided on contacts.

"Contacts."

"Perfect!"

Harry left the hospital very confused. Deciding to roll with it he took the Portkey? (Or at least that's what he thought it was called) and went home.

Sitting outside Harry couldn't help but think again about how much has changed.. course he has to make sure he doesn't go back to the Dursleys. and that the people who abandoned him didn't come to get him so far they haven't but he should let his guard down yet.

"Hi" He looked to his right a boy and a girl his age stood there. With blonde hair and brown eyes, the two were obviously twins."

"Hi?"

"I'm Adriana. This is my stupid brother Xavier."

"HEY!"

smiling Harry introduced himself

"My name is Harry I am from England."

"Cool. Is it true they worship pigs over there?" The boy Xavier asked

Adriana smacked her forehead.

"Ignore him he likes to mess around," She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever." Xavier pouted.

the two glared at each other for a moment until Adriana faced Harry.

"Wanna play some chess?" nodding he followed them to their room where they played games for hours he learned that they were orphans because their parents decided they didn't want kids so they dropped them off after hearing their story Harry told them a little bit about him and where he was from.

Soon it was the curfew and harry had to go back to his room but he was glad he made some friends… Hopefully, they don't find he is nothing but a freak.

 ** **OK! who was shocked on how I made McGonagall. I mean come on there is no way she is as innocent or overrun by dumbledore as some may think while they won't be evil they will be trying to do "what they think is best" for harry. ALSO, this was kinda a filler in the chapter on how Dumbledore took the news. Some of the ideas in the next chapter will be from someone who reviewed my story.**** RebeliousOne

 ** **THANK YOU****

RebeliousOne  
For your ideas!

Guest Reviewers  
Guest: Thanks.. I think?

If you have an account and you review I will answer either through PM or on my story.

IMPORTANT  
THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE OR YOU CAN VOTE BY REVIEWING  
Who should Harrys love interest be?  
HE WILL NOT BE DATING TILL THE STORY CALLS FOR IT SO LIKE 15 OR 16.  
Hermione  
Luna  
Adriana  
Mykayla  
None  
You will be able to see most of these characters personalitys in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

So the next chapter is almost done but before I update I am finding a beta

the next chapter will be long and contain a lot of information about the American school Starlight academy


	5. Chapter 5

**THERE IS A CHAPTER AFTER THIS LONG NOTE BUT IT WIL BE MY LAST ONE UNTIL MY INSPIRATION COMES BACK**

Hey you'll so I have decided to let others continue this story in their own way HOWEVER any writer who is wanting to continue this story must tell me so I can see what they make of this. Also, I have written what the characters personality are like and how I would like them portrayed. here is the "epiloge" of sorts that authors can use when they what to write my characters

Harry:MUST act like an 11year old he can not be overly rich he won't develop a power hungry and take over the world in a few day ok? he is 11! so he must act like one also he must deny Hogwarts that's the way things work he must act his age but still eb shy he was neglected most of his life so hes gonna be unsure of himeself ok?.

Mykayla: She is a tough fighter and hates anything mushy and gooey about anything. Her parents prefer her perfect cousin over her. Although her cousin and she gets along fine but hates the fact Mykayla's parents are like that when she was 9 she was dropped off at an orphanage with her brother. She is a siren. Sirens have the power to control people and suck out their magic or souls for muggles by singing HOWEVER the ability grows with the child they don't have control over it or are overly powerful at a young age they are given a necklace that helps them control their ability and don't take it off until the age of 18. also, Sirens and vampire hate each other because they had a war over who should be the dominate species (your welcome to change the reasoning)

Adrianna : fun loving and outgoing she has the perfect life but if well ground she is a vampire and her eyes turn yellow when made and red when bloodthirsty the amount of blood is dependent on the age of the vampire (who have the same life span of a wizard) 1-5 3 tablespoons a day 6-8 2 tablespoons a week 9-12 4 tablespoons a week 13 and up a cup a week (you can change the numbers)

Hermione: can act any way you want

Luna : can act any way you want

McGonagall I prefer evil cause the take on her isn't used often but you are welcome to make her good

Snape is debatable

Dumbledore thinks he owns everything and believes everything he does is in everyone best interest

anyway here's the chapter type thing

Year 1

Harry goes to starlight befriends Adrianna and Mykayla and tries to get their feud to end deals with the fact that everyone want to know why he chose America and not England

year 3

Sirius goes to America in an attempt to convince him to come back but ends up staying anyway

year 4

the tri-wizard tourney is held at starlight while not happy about it the headmistress does her best to protect her students when to harry gets in a protest where brought up and the school was in an uproar

year 5 dumbledore makes his move in trying to get harry causing turmoil everywhere

year 6 a war is brewing between America and England for a miscommunication

year 7 after many deaths an alliance is made but both parties agree to stay away.

 **You are welcome to change anything you want but until I have the motivation to move on this will be on hold I am sorry.**

 **ANYONE WHO IS CONTINUING THIS STORY MUST PM ME SO I KNOW AND I DONT REPORT YOU OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT BY ACCIDENT.**

 **Thanks**

 **Alizza**


End file.
